Bookstore Beginnings
by CeceLovely
Summary: Marinette was a normal girl with many passions. Sewing, spending time with her friends, and ..reading. But what happens when she finally meets the person who has been checking out the same book as her? Read to find out! Will most likely be a oneshot, but depending on feedback, may continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Lovelys! Although I have been writing for quite some time, this is my first story on , so I appreciate all of the feedback I can get. Feel free to comment what you thought. Enjoy!**

 **-Cece**

"Bye Alya! I'll see you tomorrow!" Marinette yells to her best friend.

"Bye!" Alya runs off, her curly maroon locks swishing behind her. "Okay," Marinette says to herself as she starts walking "Now I just need to stop at 'Miraculous' and I'll be on my way."

"Afternoon Mari!" "Good afternoon Mrs. Tikki!"

Marinette waves to the old women behind the counter as she walks into the small bookstore.

"I've told you a million times before, just call me Tikki. _Mrs. Tikki_ makes me feel old." The women reprimands with a smile.

"Sorry," The bluenette laughs "I will try to remember next time"

She starts humming an upbeat toon as she walks into the long rows of books. Suddenly, she stops humming.

"It still hasn't been returned? It should've been here yesterday." Marinette shouts out to Tikki.

"I guess not.," Tikki replies "it's strange, he's normally very punctual."

Marinette comes back out into the open. "Ah yes. The lovely light-haired mystery you keep trying to set me up with."

Tikki fanes shock. "What! I'm not-" "Don't bother denying it. I've seen the texts you sent Alya."

Marinette flips her navy hair with a smirk, knowing she's won.

"Well…... all right maybe I have been gushing about him to you a little bit, but you really do seem perfect for each other."

This causes the young girl to blush. "I appreciate it but, I've never even met him before. I doubt he could be perfect for me."

Tikki shrugs defeatedly. "I suppose" she mumbles.

"Hmm… I wonder why the book hasn't been returned. I was really looking forward to reading what happens next…*sigh* Oh well, I guess I can just check later." Marinette thinks.

Right as she turns and starts walking toward the door, someone runs into the shop and crashes into her. They end up on the wood floor with the stranger on top of her.

When she feels that they've stopped moving, she opens her eyes…. to find electric green eyes staring right back.

"Sorry, are you ok?" The stranger - a boy she numbly realizes - asks.

Shaking herself out of her trance, she realizes the position they are in and squeaks in response. The boy seems to notice as well and swiftly jumps off of her. As he helps her up, she notices he has a slight pink tint to his tan cheeks but it disappears just as quickly as it came, making Marinette wonder if she just imagined it.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just watch where you're going next time." Marinette states. She then resumes her leave of the store.

However, just before the door closes behind her, she hears, "Sorry I was late. I had to work late into yesterday and I forgot to drop the book off."

"That's all right honey. Now let's see, 'Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir' …. returned November 19….and..there! You're all set!"

Marinette freezes in the doorway. "Did she just say, 'Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir?" she thinks.

Her bluebell eyes widen in realization as everything clicks in her mind. Green eyes, blonde hair, forgot to turn a book in yesterday…

"You're him!" she yells.

The boy jumps, slightly startled. "Pardon?"

She quickly walks up to him and points a thumb at herself, "I am the girl that keeps checking out the same book as you."

"Ohhh. I see." The young man says.

He then proceeds to circle her with a thoughtful look on his face. When he finally comes to face her again, she raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"I was just confirming that you were as pretty as Tikki keeps telling me you are."

"MRS. TIKKI!"

"Hehe. Sorry hun."


	2. Authors Note

**Hey Lovelys! So, I have been convinced... I am continuing the story! I had a recent inspiration burst for chapter 2, so you can be expecting an update by the middle of next week. Thanks for all the encouragement.**

 **P.S: If you have any requests or ideas for this story, please, please, please, let me know as I could really use it! Thanks!**

 **-Cece**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Lovelys! Here is chapter 2 as promised. Sorry, its not very long but I think I'm going to keep these stories short so I can produce more in a short time period. Please be sure to leave a comment of what you thought. Enjoy!**

 **-Cece**

"And then he says, " _I was just confirming that you were as pretty as Tikki keeps telling me you are_ ". Just like that!" Marinette exclaims to Alya as she describes yesterday's events at the bookstore.

"Huh, so he's smooth." Alya muses. "Did you get his name?"

"Yeah. His name is Adrien Agreste and he is 18 years old. He has blonde hair and bright green eyes just like Mrs. Tikki said. He's also a senior at Françoise Dupont high school."

"He told you all that?"

"Some of it. I may or may not have found out the rest from Instagram."

Alya chuckles. "Well, you seem to have taken a liking to him." she says as she takes in her friend's dream-like state.

Marinette's head snaps up so fast, the red head wonders how she didn't get whiplash. "Of c-course, I haven't! Th-that's crazy!"

Alya eyes the stuttering mess sitting across from her. "Oh really? Tell me, since when do you stutter?"

Marinette's face turns beat red instantly, making her brown-eyed companion let out a laugh. "Relax, I was just kidding."

"Yeah, well you're one to talk."

This makes Alya sit up straighter. "Speaking of which, that's why I asked you to meet me here. I wanted you to know that I ….um… I... met someone."

"….What?!"

"I've, um… been talking to someone recently and…. I'veinvitedhimtoourgirlsnightsoyoucanmeethimtheresorry." Alya rushes out.

"….WHAT?!"

"Can I take your orders now or do you need some more time?" A new voice cuts in.

Mari looks up to find a young man with Black hair and cat-like eyes staring expectantly at her. Still in shock from her best friend's news, she just stares back blankly until….."What was the question again?"

The young man repeats, "My name is Plagg and I will be your waiter this afternoon. Can I take your orders now or do you need some more time?"

Alya speaks up first, "We are going to split a large pizza with olives and mushrooms."

"Okay. It should be out in about 10 minutes." Plagg concludes and turns to walk away.

"Wait! Haven't I seen you before? You go to Kwami High, right?" Alya questions.

Plagg turns back around to face her. "That's right. Aren't you in Ms. Mendeleev's class?"

"Yep." Alya pops the p. "My name is Alya Cesaire. And you're that Fu kid, right?

"That's me. How did you know my last name though?"

Alya snorts. "I remember your last name better than your first name. It's always being called up to the principal's office over the PA system."

"Hehe, right." He has the decency to look a little bashful at the statement. But only a little. Suddenly, an annoyed voice is heard yelling from the kitchen. "Well, that's my que. I have to go back to work now, but it was nice to properly meet you." Plagg says as he shuffles to the kitchen.

The Brunette turns back to face her still frozen friend. "Well," Alya thinks "at least that distracted Mari from the boys crashing girl's night."

"…. WHAT?!" Marinette shrieks.

"Oh shoot, I said that out loud didn't I?"

"YES, YES YOU DID. NOW EXPLAIN." Marinette exclaims. Her wide eyes filled with a mixture of anger and happiness.

"Well, instead of having our normal movie marathon and spa treatments, I decided to invite this guy I have been talking to for a while, so that you can meet him. I really like him but I want you to approve before we get more serious. I hope you're not mad at me." Alya winces at her delivery.

"Ohhh. I'm so happy for you! What's his name? What does he look like? How tall is he? What school does he go to? How old is he? Where did you meet? How long ago? TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Marinette cries. Alya would later claim that there were actual hearts and stars in her eyes as she said that.

"Phew. That could've been bad." Alya thinks. "Thankfully her inner fangirl was able to override her annoyance…" She then notices Mari giving her an amused look.

"What?"

"…You really need to stop saying stuff out loud."


End file.
